


The worst week in the history of worst weeks

by zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)



Series: Birthday Themed Inspirations [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alive Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst with a Happy Ending, College Student Stiles, Derek Hale & Erica Reyes Friendship, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Idiots in Love, Librarian Derek, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Socially Awkward Derek, Sort Of, more characters are mentioned, stiles needs to listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz
Summary: Derek keeps trying to ask Stiles out. Stiles keeps thinking Derek wants to celebrate his degree. Erica wants to punch them in the faces.





	The worst week in the history of worst weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Writing as part of my birthday inspirations, from a friend prompt: Cute thing and Derek or Stiles forgetting their birthday.

 

**1.**

  
Stiles week was the worst in the history of worst weeks, if that existed. He had less than a week to finish his final project and then he was free. He wanted his degree just to make his father proud. Going to community college wasn’t his dream but he wouldn’t leave his dad, the Beacon Hills Sheriff. That was the reason Stiles was late and tired. He spent all week going from his house to college, traveling every day just to pick books and study.

The only moment that brightened his day was the library. And not for the books exactly. They guy at the desk was 26 years old, gorgeous, had amazing hazel eyes, bunny teeth, hot stubble and cute glasses that kept falling every five minutes. His name was Derek.

  
Derek was Talia Hale son. The Hales owned half of Beacon Hills, even if their name wasn’t printed in front of every local shop, people knew. Derek was a bad boy in high school, but after he went to New York for college, he came back different. More nerdy and shy and less dark clothes and sass. Stiles remembered him from that time.

 

“Hi Stiles. Another book?” Derek asked the moment he saw him.

  
“Yep” Stiles answered popping the p. “I need two more books and I have some to return as well.”

  
“Is…is your project going well?”

  
“Yes. No. I don’t know! I hate Mondays and today is not different”

  
Stiles raised his voice and a few high schoolers made a “shh” sound and glared at them. He saw Derek blushing, he didn’t like being the center of attention. It was adorable.  
“Come here. You can use the break room to study. Is quiet, maybe you…can concentrate better?”

  
“Dude! Really? Thank you. I’m probably be distracted anyway, but I appreciate the gesture”

  
“Don’t call me dude. And you are welcome”

 

********

  
An hour later, Derek knocked the door before entering. “Sorry to bother you but my shift is over and is Erica’s turn. “ Stiles grimaced. Erica was a pain in his ass with her personal questions every time she saw him. He always tried to avoid her in the library.

  
“I can’t do anything else today. Thank you, Derek”

  
“Stiles, wait”

  
Stiles hummed in acknowledge while putting his papers back in the backpack.

  
“You are done next week or maybe earlier and I wonder…” Derek looked anxious and Stiles was about to ask what’s wrong when he spoke again. “Good luck.“ And with that he ran away. Literally ran away.

  
“Dude, you are weird sometimes” he said to no one.

 

**2.**

  
Tuesday wasn’t better. The daily trip to the library was harder because he didn’t get much sleep. It had been two months of studying and research. Two months of seeing Derek five times a week. Stiles crush on Derek was escalate to a point when he couldn’t deny it anymore.

  
Stiles went straight to his favorite corner. He did progress yesterday, if he kept that rhythm, he could finish it for the weekend.

  
“So, you will be free on Saturday?”

  
“Jesus Christ, Derek! Make a sound or something! I’m busy, what do you want?”

  
Stiles regretted saying that the moment he saw Derek face falling “Sorry…”, he said “I had no sleep and I’m jumping at everything.”

  
“Hmm… Do you have any plans for Saturday then?”

  
“Lot of food, lot of sleep, and send it to my professor. I have to go and defend my paper on Monday, though”

  
“Nothing special? It’s your day”

  
“My day? Yeah, the day I don’t have to suffer anymore”

  
“Well, I was wondering, maybe you want…”

  
“The only think I want right know is finish this without someone bother me, can you please shut up for a while?”

  
“I mean…no, you are right. I let you continue”

 

********

  
Stiles was so concentrated that he didn’t realized the time. He heard heels coming to his way and looked up in time to see Erica watching him.

  
“Hey Catwoman”

  
“Batman, it’s time to close”

  
“WHAT!?”

  
He rushed to gather his things. “Shit I left the jeep at home. My dad is gonna kill me if I ask for a ride this late and I can’t go back with all these books. Shit!”  
“I’ll drive you if you want.”

  
“Yes! I think I love you. Thank you!”

********

It was a short trip in Erica’s car. They shared a car many times and one of them always broke silence after a while. This time, Erica open her mouth the moment they arrived.

  
“I don’t know what did you do to Derek, but fix it. He is mopping around like someone killed his puppy.”

  
“I didn’t do anything! Oh…wait, never mind, I was rude today”

  
“He had his sad and cute eyebrows and all”

  
“Oh God” Stiles banged his head against the windows and Erica punched him in the arm.

  
“Do me a favor and ask him out already”

  
“Wha…Erica! I don’t…”

  
Erica punched him again and pushed him out. “Get out you impossible oblivious nerd”

 

**3.**

  
Wednesday was a bit awkward. He arrived the library earlier than he usually did, only to find Isaac there and not Derek.

  
“Where is Derek?”

  
“Hello Stiles, I’m good, thank you”

  
“Yeah, yeah, small talk. Derek?”

  
“He is at the hospital, his…” Isaac began and was interrupted by tons of questions and a wide-eyed Stiles “Calm down. He is fine. Laura is having the baby.”

  
“Oh shit. I have to go”

  
********

  
Derek was wearing his favorite shirt and his second favorite vest. His sister was giving birth and his only contribution was his lucky clothes. God, he needed something strong. Andrew, Laura’s husband, was with her along with Cora, because for some reasons Laura wanted her there too. His parents were in Los Angeles for a business trip, so he was all alone. Anxious, nervous, excited and alone.

  
“Hey”, someone said while sitting next to him.

  
“Stiles?”

  
“How is Laura doing?”

  
“I guess fine. Nobody told me anything and I don’t know what to do anymore”.

  
“Don’t worry. ‘m here with you”

  
They were sitting there, in silence, until Cora came looking for him. “Is a healthy and beautiful baby girl!”

  
Derek was so happy that he hugged Stiles. “I… Im sorry. I wasn’t thinking, I…” Stiles heart jumped so hard he was sure Derek could feel it beating. “It’s okay. Go with your sister”

  
Cora was gone and Derek made a couple of steps before walking over Stiles. “About yesterday, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to upset you. I was out of place”

  
“What? No, I was stressed out and was so rude. You were talking to me nicely and I snapped at you. “

  
“We are okay, then?” Stiles thought he saw hope in Derek eyes when he said, “Totally okay.”

  
“Maybe…since you aren’t doing anything on Saturday, I can come over you…your house. Or we can go out. You and me. As friends at least”

  
“We are friends, dude. But I don’t understand why you keep trying. I don’t like that kind of stuff and is stupid and forced. It’s not normal.”

  
Stiles saw Derek’s face doing something inexplicable, a mix of anger and sadness. Cora appeared before Derek could say anything, dragging him by the arm. “Derek! Stop flirting and go to see your sister”.

  
Stiles saw how red Derek turned, for anger or embarrassment, he didn’t know.

 

**4.**

  
Stiles’ Thursday was horrible. He didn’t sleep, he didn’t make progress his work, and he couldn’t go to the library either because he was at home doing all the research he should did the day before.

  
He sent Erica a message, asking her how was Derek and had back an eye roll emoji and a fuck you.

  
After hours and hours of reading, searching and typing, he was done. DONE. FINALLY. Yes, he didn’t even eat, but he had a beautiful final project for his degree. A day earlier and all. Stiles was doing a little victory dance in his room when his dad knocked the door.

 

“If you are that happy, something good happened”

  
“I finished this son of a…. complicated thing. I’m practically sensing my degree”

  
“Do you want to celebrate with dinner? Pizza maybe? I was about to make the call”

 

********

  
After an extravagant pizza for Stiles and a veggie pizza for John, they were both satisfied with dinner. They talked about their day, John complaining about parking tickets and Stiles remembering all the bad words he knew about his final project and his professor. After a while, John changed the theme.

  
“I had an interesting talk today. Derek Hale asked me if we are having a party on Saturday and we talked a bit more about you.”

  
“This is becoming creepy”

  
His father ignored him and continued. “What did you do to him?”

  
Stiles should be offended about his dad taking Derek side, if there were sides.

  
“I think he saw me struggling with my research all these weeks and now I’m done he want to celebrate. I don’t know, I told him it wasn’t necessary but he didn’t get the memo apparently”

  
“Really Stiles?” John practically facepalmed right there.

  
“I’m very confused at the moment”

  
“You’ll figure it out. Now help me with the dishes”

  
Stiles got up and carried the glasses, still thinking why was so important for Derek a stupid party for a well done paper. Like he said, stupid. He did send a message, saying sorry. Derek didn’t reply.

 

**5.**

  
Friday was painful. Literally.

  
Stiles was grocery shopping for his dad. The Sheriff gave him a long list of things that he didn’t knew they needed. A cake? Maybe some celebration at the station? He was pondering between regular soda and a free sugar soda when someone slapped him.

  
“What the hell!?”

  
“That was for hurting my brother’s feelings” Cora said and walked away, leaving him disoriented.

 

Then, while he was putting the bags on the jeep, Isaac appeared out of nowhere. And guess what? He punched Stiles in the arm. Hard.

  
“What was that for?”

  
“You know why. I’m glad you finished your education, now you don’t have to be around the library anymore”

  
And again, Isaac left.

 

Different members of the Hale family along some of Derek friends punched him all day. ALL. THE. FREAKING. DAY. By 4pm he was tired, everything hurt and honestly, he was more annoyed that confused. Stiles left a note to his dad and went to the library. He needed to talk to Derek.

 

Stiles spent the fifteen minutes’ drive to the library rehearsing a big request for forgiveness and tons of questions. He didn’t want to celebrate his degree and was a bit rude with his negative. So what? He already apologized and said sorry a few times. What else he had to do?

The library was empty, the front desk too. He went inside the back office, trying to find Derek or Erica. He found them, or heard them anyway.

  
“… told him to fuck off”

  
“Erica…”

  
“I don’t know why you keep trying to be his friends. No, I know why, but you can’t do this to you, Stiles is a jerk”

  
Stiles was tempted to say “Surprise bitch!” but he stay at the other side of the door, listening.

  
“We are friends. Sort of. I want to be friends, Erica”

  
“Even if he said to your face that he doesn’t have feelings for you and find gay relationships stupid?”

  
Derek sighed. “Yeah. Even then. I know, I know, don’t say anything.”

  
“Thank God you declined The Sheriff invitation to the birthday party”

  
And okay. Derek had feelings for him? And when he said that about gay relationships? And the big question: WHAT BIRTHDAY? Stiles took a big breath doing math in his head like the meme. He forgot his own birthday. Tomorrow. Saturday

  
“Who is there?” Erica's voice startled him and Stiles ran. The Coward.

 

**+1.**

  
Saturday started great. He put his head of off his ass and apologize to his dad, who was organizing a birthday party at their house and he didn’t realize until the day before. Stiles and his dad talked for a couple of hours after dinner.

  
He still didn’t believe that Derek has feelings for him. He thought his crush was obvious enough for Derek to know but, hey, he was more oblivious than Stiles. But, paying attention at the last week, Stiles noticed the truth: Derek was trying to ask him out on his birthday.

  
After a quick breakfast, he was ready to fix everything.

  
“Where are you going, son? Scott and Melissa are supposed to be here in two hours to help”

  
“I know dad. I have to find Derek.”

  
John smirked knowing. “Go, and don’t hurt him again!”

  
“Aren’t you my dad? You should treat him, not me”

  
“He won’t hurt you, that boy loves you. But you probably will screw up things again”

  
“Hey! Wait, he loves me?”

  
The Sheriff laughed all the way to the kitchen.

 

********

“Hey”

  
Derek opened his apartment door and found Stiles looking sheepish. “I wasn’t expecting you”

  
“Can I come in? I think I own you an explanation.”

  
“Sure”

The went inside and Stiles started babbling from the first second. Derek couldn’t process all the things he was saying, but he got covered most of the important parts.  
“Stop. Stiles stop. I forgive you. I can’t be mad at you. I’m still hurt but… deep down I knew you weren’t doing this on purpose. “

  
Stiles sat on the couch and Derek followed him. “What if we start over?”

  
“Okay. Okay. How do we start again?”

  
Stiles cleared his throat and put his better serious face.

  
“Hello, I’m Mieczyslaw Stiles Stilinski, 22 years old, well, 23 since is my birthday today, with a big crush on you since you came back from college. “

  
He was there with his hand waiting for a handshake. Derek smiled and copied the introduction. “Hello, I’m Derek Samuel Hale, 26 years old, with a big crush on you since I was in high school.”

  
“OMG, you could say something before!”

  
Derek looked a bit uncomfortable and red. Stiles found it adorable. As everything Derek did.

 

********

  
At noon, the house phone ringed insistent. Only people from the station called at the landline because they knew he didn’t pay attention to his cellphone when it was family time. It wasn’t one of his deputies.

  
“Yo, dad!”

  
“Stiles, are you okay? Where are you? You left your phone here. Why are you calling home?”

  
“Don’t panic dad. Just a quick question. Can I bring a plus one?”

  
“A plus one as in a wedding?”

  
“Dad!” He heard someone coughing, without doubt it was the Hale kid in the background. John smiled content. “Of course, he can come over. I have to give him advice if he want to stay in your life indefinitely”

  
The sound of quiet laughter and Stiles hanging up the phone was a sing that everything would be okay.

********

  
The next weekend Derek throw a surprise party for Stiles and his degree. Stiles _~~hated~~ _ loved it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate comments and kudos if you like. Come and leave a message on my  
> [Tumblr!](http://zwatchtowerz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
